1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable joint structure used to detachably connect two cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a cable joint structure of FIG. 5, there has been provided a rectangular casing (J1) in which a first casing cap (J4) is disposed to attach a first outer casing (J3) of a first cable (J2) to one side of the casing (J1). To one end of the first cable (J2), a first end portion (J6) is connected in the manner to slide within the casing (J1). The first end portion (J6) has a key-shaped hole (J5). A second casing cap (J9) is provided to attach a second outer casing (J8) of a second cable (J7) to the other side of the casing (J1). To one end of the second cable (J7), a spherical portion (J10) is connected as a second end portion which interfits into the key-shaped hole (J5). A lid cap (J11) is provided to shield an open ended area of the casing (J1).
Upon connecting the first cable (J2) to the second cable (J7), the spherical portion (J10) of the second cable (J7) is brought into the key-shaped hole (J5) of the first end portion (J6), and then the second casing cap (J9) is attached to the casing (J1). Finally, the lid cap (J11) is clamped on the casing (J1) to secure the connected portions against removal.
This, however, requires the three-step procedures to result in complicated and time-consuming operation. For this reason, it is difficult to handle the cable joint structure particularly for those who are not accustomed to operating the cable joint structure.
Therefore, the present invention has made with the above drawbacks in mind, it is a main object of the invention to provide a cable joint structure in which is capable of quickly connecting and disconnecting with ease, and making it ready to handle even for those who are unaccustomed to operating the cable joint structure.